Ultimate Heroes: Revenge of the Fallen
Ultimate Heroes: Revenge of the Fallen is the third Ultimate Heroes film. It includes the UHCU debut of the characters Hawkeye and Black Widow. It is about saving the Ultimate Heroes from Boba Fett and Darth Maul. Cast * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Logan Lerman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom * Zendaya as Megan Stark/Miss Martian * Liam Hemsworth as Boba Fett * Ray Park as Darth Maul * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk * Chris Pine as Taemin Kang/Fireball * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America * LeBron James as Jeremy Jackson/Speedforce and himself * Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/Flash * Ryan Reynolds as Zane Julien-Roberts/Icemaster * Ray FIsher as Vic Stone/Cyborg * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Chris Hemsworth as Gree Turban * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Dwayne Johnson as Darkseid * Ciaran Hinds as Steppenwolf * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Aaron-Taylor Johnson as Tyler Wells/Waverider * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * Tobey Maguire as Ben Parker * Vin Diesel as Baby Groot (post-credits scene) * Bradley Cooper as Rocket (post-credits scene) Plot The heroes Gamora, Captain America, Iron Man, Miss Martian, and Flash are on the Death Star IV, ready to find the other heroes. They sneak into the prison part where they discover a band of misfits known as the "Elementals" along with Hawkeye and Black Widow. The hero Speedforce hits Flash in the face when Flash mistakes him for LeBron James. Waverider reveals that Icemaster was a member of their team until he went to the Ultimate Heroes. Icemaster was originally called Jacob Smith, but he saw a TV show about some ninja with powers and legally changed his name to Zane Julien-Roberts. Meanwhile, Star-Lord tries to find a way to escape the prison. He grabs his mixtape and tries smashing the door. He fails and does it over and over until he gets it open. The heroes (except Hulk, who knows they will all be punished) escape the cell and try to find a way out until they realize that they are in space. Star-Lord steals a TIE Fighter, but fails miserably and crashes into the wall. The heroes are put in the cell the Elementals were in (except Hulk, who was given a cookie) while the other heroes try to find them. Star-Lord does something dumb again and digs an hole out of the cell, landing in the trash compactor. Danny finally realizes that he can call Iron Man, because Boba was too dumb to take it. He tells Iron Man that they are in the trash compactor, and to hurry because the walls were starting to close in. Iron Man hacks the space station and turns off the trash compactor and opening the door. The heroes meet each other at the bridge when Boba discovers them. He reveals that he has brought Darkseid back to life. Suddenly, Peter attacks him, yelling at him. Peter demands that he brings Aunt May and Uncle Ben back to life. Boba says he'll do it for 1,000 dollars, which Peter gives him. Boba gets the bodies of May and Ben, and he brings them back to life. They wonder why they are on a space station, and Darth Maul comes. Danny takes May and Ben to New York, while the heroes fight Maul. Maul defeats them all, except for Star-Lord, who goes and gets the TIE Fighter. He then proceeds to crash the ship into Darth Maul and Boba Fett, saving the world. Iron Man pilots the ship back to New York, where they see the billionaire Bruce Wayne, who reveals that he was the hero who saved the heroes from Steppenwolf. The heroes celebrate during the credits by dancing and punching Hulk in the face. Hulk gets mad and tries to attack them all, but turns into Bruce Banner in shock after Spider-Man webs him up. In the post-credits scene, Waverider, Speedforce, Icemaster, and Fireballer reveal that they have to leave the Ultimate Heroes due to the threat of the Bullman attacking. In the after-credits scene, Rocket and Groot prank call Star-Lord saying "Sign us up for this really stupid Ultimate Heroes thing" Future Ultimate Heroes Cinematic Universe Movies * Head Basketball: The Elementals * Miss Martian * Hulk vs. the Ultimate Heroes * Head Basketball 2: Return of the Elementals * The Iron Man Lives! * Spider-Man: Mysterious Happenings * Power Rangers: The Green Ranger * Captain America: 2019 Category:Movies Category:Ultimate Heroes Category:Landoman9582